For mountain climbing purpose, dynamic ropes with diameter of 10.1 mm to 10.8 mm made of synthetic fibres are mostly used. Important features of the mountaineering rope (further only rope) are light weight and thin diameter, static strength, resistance to dynamic stress and wear resistance for which the thickness of the rope braiding is crucial. The rope with standard diameter has a core involving the number of yarns consistent with both the static strength and the resistance to dynamic stress required. The rope braiding has been made using a circular braiding machine having 48 carrier used in pairs, so-called tandem. Each carrier carries a yarn with the linear density of 3300-5000 dtex. The system with 48 carrier, where each of them is the carrier of one yarn, is the most suitable for making the rope with diameter 10.1 mm to 10.8 mm. The rope like this has the diameter required and thickness of the braiding which is necessary for harder wear resistance of the rope. A disadvantage of these ropes is their heavier weight.
With the aim of reducing the rope weight, compared with the standard rope above mentioned, the rope diameter has to be reduced. Then the number of core yarns is chosen so that to achieve the necessary static strength and resistance to dynamic stress. The rope braiding has been made using the circular braiding machine having 48 carrier used in pairs, so called tandem. Each carrier carries a yarn with the linear density of 2500 dtex to 3800 dtex, which allows creating the inner diameter of the braiding corresponding with the core diameter. The rope like this has the sufficient static strength and resistance to dynamic stress, light weight, compact construction and thinner diameter than the standard rope. Its disadvantage is small thickness of the rope braiding as well as the low wear resistance of the rope resulting in its shorter lifetime.